Stand in the Rain
by Sherry Scarlet
Summary: Berdiri di bawah langit yang menangis. menatap takdir dan merenungi nasib yang membuat hidupnya hancur berkeping - keping. Itulah yang terjadi pada Lucy sekarang. Senidiri karena permata hidupnya yang terakhir telah pergi meninggalkannya ? / " Kau tidak sendirian, Luce. Ada kami di sini " / Teman - teman... "
1. My Bad Feeling

Stand in the Rain

Disclaimer : This is Hiro Mashima's mind. I only lend his character, ok ?

Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC 100 %, Typho(s), gaje banget,

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Family

Pagi yang mendung di kota Magnolia pada musim panas. Kota Magnolia masih terlihat ramai dengan manusia beserta aktifitasnya yang padat walau cuaca sama sekali tidak mendukung, mendung dan agak gelap. Kendaraan juga banyak yang lalu lalang di tempat itu. Suara riuh menjadi ciri keadaan kota saat ini. Namun, keadaan itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di guild tercinta ini, Guild Fairy Tail. Guild itu terlihat sepi karena sedikit orang yang berada di tempat itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang seperti Mirajane, Wakaba, dan Reedus. Mira sedang asik mengelap gelas dan piring kecil sementara Wakaba sedang mengobrol dengan Reedus yang mendengarkannya sembari melukis. Pintu guild terbuka dan masuklah seorang perempuan dengan rambut blonde dikuncir satu di sebelah kanan dengan pita warna biru, masuk menuju meja bar. Wajahnya terlihat kusut. Terpancar raut wajah sedih, gelisah, murung, bahkan frustasi. Ia duduk dengan lemas dan menghela napas. Mira yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung.

" Selamat pagi, Lucy " sapa Mira dengan senyum ramahnya.

" Selamat pagi juga, Mira " jawab Lucy dengan lemas.

" Ah, kenapa wajahmu murung begitu ? apa terjadi sesuatu ? "

" Mungkin,. Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis. Perasaanku tidak enak pertanda akan atau telah terjadi sesuatu tetapi aku tidak tahu itu apa dan ini membuatku fruastasi. Ini benar – benar menggangguku ! " dan satu air mata menetes dari mata coklat karamel perempuan itu, sebut saja Lucy.

" Lucy….. "

" Ya, kalian pasti merasa aneh dengan sikap serta tingkahku akhir – akhir ini "

" Ya, sedikit. Adakalanya kami melihatmu sedang melamun, kesal dan marah – marah sendiri. Saat ditanya, kau berkata kalau kau baik – baik saja "

" Maafkan aku " jawab Lucy menundukkan kepala. Ia tidak berani menatap Mira. Ia merasa malu pada penyihir take over sahabatnya itu.

" Tidak masalah. Kau mulai seperti ini semenjak keberangkatan misi Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, dan Cana. "

" Ya, begitulah "

…

" Tetapi… entah kenapa setelah kejadian ini aku jadi teringat papa. Kenangan pahit di masa lalu tiba – tiba muncul di otakku. Kematian mamaku, sikap papa yang dingin, kasar, dan tidak peduli padaku, ulang tahunku tanpa ucapan selamat darinya, aku yang kabur dari rumah, kejadian saat serangan Panthom Lord, aku yang mengunjungi mansion dan berdebat dengan papa, kedatangan papa yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah bankrut dan memintaku untuk ikut dengannya bekerja pada guild Acalypha dan memulai hidup baru, aku yang menolaknya mentah – mentah dan mengusirnya. Itu semua selalu berputar di otakku setiap hari dan…. - "

" Apa kau membenci papamu ? "

" Ya, aku membencinya, aku sedih akan sikap papa padaku setelah kematian ibuku. Aku tidak meminta apapun. Yang kuminta adalah kasih sayang yang tulus dari seorang papa. Aku benar – benar ingin membencinya tetapi aku tidak bisa…. " Mira mendekati Lucy dan memeluknya. Wakaba dan Reedus menoleh menatap Mira dan Lucy.

" Ne, ada apa, Mira ? "

" Ah, tidak ada apa – apa " jawab Mira tersenyum kikuk.

" Untuk menghilangkan sedihmu, aku membuat milkshake vanilla kesukaanmu " Mira melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Lucy dengan tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke balik meja bar dan meletakkan satu gelas milkshake vanilla di hadapan Lucy.

" Terima kasih, Mira " Lucy mulai menyeruput milkshake vanilla di hadapannya namun tiba – tiba….

Prrrannnnngggggggggggggg…..

Gelas pecah berkeping – keeping. Mira, Lucy, Wakaba dan Reedus menoleh ke arah gelas dan terkejut.

"A-aa…. "

" Ya ampun, ada apa ini ? kenapa gelasnya pecah ya ? padahal gelasnya tidak jatuh ? " Tanya Mira bingung. Ia terkejut dan memandang gelas yang tiba – tiba pecah tersebut.

" A-aku juga tidak tahu. T-tiba – tiba gelasnya pecah. M-maafkan aku " jawab Lucy gugup. Ia syok dengan kejadian melihat gelas dihadapannya pecah dan memuntahkan isinya ke lantai dan meja serta bajunya. Matanya membelalak.

" Ah, tidak apa - apa, biar aku bereskan " Mira melangkah mendekati Lucy dan membereskan pecahan gelasnya.

" Biar aku bantu "

" Ah, tidak perlu, kau duduklah. " jawab Mira tersenyum dan mulai membereskan.

" Se-sekali lagi m-maafkan aku "

" Ini bukan salahmu Lucy. Santai saja " jawab Mira tersenyum ramah. Ia segera ke dapur untuk membuang pecahan gelas lalu kembali ke bar dengan membawa lap dan ia mulai mengelap lantai bar dan meja. Setelah selesai ia kembali lagi ke dapur intuk meletakkan lap dan kembali lagi ke bar. " Kau tidak apa – apa, Lucy ? "

" Perasaanku tidak enak, Mira "

Lalu muncul seseorang dengan terburu – buru. Ia berhenti dan terengah – engah karena kelelahan. Ia menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya lalu menatap Lucy dengan pandangan nanar. " Nona Lucy…. "

Lucy, Mira, dan penyihir lainnya menoleh dan terkejut melihat seorang perempuan paruh baya-pelayan kediaman Lucy. " Bibi… ? "

" Nona Lucy….. syukurlah anda sudah pulang. Kami sangat merindukanmu " Lucy berlari ke arah perempuan itu dan memeluknya. Perempuan itu membalas pelukan Lucy dengan memeluknya.

" Aku juga merindukan kalian…apa kabarnya ? "

" Kami baik nona, syukurlah anda baik – baik saja. Mendengar anda pergi ke Pulau Tenrou, kami semua sangat khawatir. Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa anda sudah kembali, saya buru – buru kemari untuk menemuai anda "

" Ya, ohya…..mengenai papa…. " perempuan paruh baya itu menunduk dalam - dalam. Lucy yang melihatnya bingung.

" Ada apa ? " Pelayan Lucy masih menunduk dalam – dalam, tidak berani menatap majikannya. Air mata menetes dari kedua matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Lucy dan yang lain bingung dan terkejut melihatnya.

" Bibi, ada apa ? kau terlihat sedih. Bagaiamna kabar- "

" Nona Lucy….. " ia menatap Lucy. matanya berkaca – kaca. Air mata menetes dari kedua matanya. " Tuan…. "

" Papa ? ada apa dengan papa ? "

" Tuan Heartfilia… "

?

" Tuan Heartfilia sudah meninggal "

" A-apa ? "

TBC

Author's Note ( AN ) : Cerita lama…aku edit sedikit dan langsung publish, begitu pula chapter 2. Chapter 3 is new story. Mohon read and reviewnya minna senpai ? n_n arigatou gozaimasu.


	2. Stand in the Rain

Lucy terkejut mendengar penuturan pelayannya. Begitupula Mira, Wakaba, dan Reedus.

" T-tidak, tidak mungkin ! Tidak mungkin ! Pa-Papaaaaaaaa….. ! "

Stand in the Rain

Disclaimer : This is Hiro Mashima's mind. I only lend his character, ok ?

Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC 100 %, Typho(s), gaje banget

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Family

_**Lucy's Apartement**_

Lucy menangis menatap foto ayah, ibu, dan dirinya ketika berusia 9 tahun. Ia tiduran di kasur dengan dikelilingi banyak bungkus kado dan sebuah surat beramplop putih dan berpita warna pink. Hujan turun dengan deras disertai halilintar yang menyambar. Cahaya kilatnya menembus ke kamar melalui jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden. Waktu menujukkan pukul 22.18 namun Lucy belum tidur. Ia masih setia menangis dan memandangi foto keluarganya. Ia tersenyum miris dan membelai fotonya.

" Papa…..mama…. "

_Flashback :_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_" Tuan Heartfilia sudah meninggal satu bulan yang lalu setelah kunjungan terakhirnya ke kota Magnolia. Saat itu nona belum pulang dari pulau Tenrou. Tuan memintaku untuk menyampaikan ini kepada nona. Selama ini tuan selalu mengirimi anda kado dan ucapan selamat saat hari ulang tahun kepada nona tetapi tuan mengurungkan niatnya karena selalu teringat akan kematian nyonya dan sikap dingin serta sikap tidak pedulinya terhadap nona. Maka dari itu tuan menulis surat ini khusus untuk nona. Tuan berharap nona akan membacanya suatu hari nanti ketika surat ini telah sampai ke tangan nona. Tuan juga berharap dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan nona suatu saat nanti dan memanggil nama nona ketika saat itu tiba. " jelas pelayan Lucy masih seraya menunduk._

_Lucy hanya mematung. Ia terlalu syok mendengar penuturan pelayannya-fakta tentang ayahnya selama ini. Dengan tangan gemetar dan ragu – ragu_ _Lucy membaca surat dari ayahnya. Setelah selesai membaca suratnya, surat itu terjatuh dan Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian jatuh terduduk. Lucy kembali menangis. Mira yang berdiri di belakangnya berlari mendekati Lucy lalu memeluknya. Wakaba dan Reedus juga berjalan mendekati Lucy._

_" Lucy….. "_

_" Papa…. "_

_…..._

_" Tidak mungkin….Katakan kalau semua ini bohong, katakan kalau semua ini bohong ! " Lucy memukul punggung Mira pelan. Mira tidak bergeming. Ia tetap memeluk Lucy sembari menangis pula. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Lucy ekarang ini._

_" Lucy…. " Mata Wakaba dan Reedus mulai berkaca – kaca._

_Seluruh spirit gold key Lucy mengeluarkan cahaya dan keluarlah roh – roh milik Lucy. Mereka terdiam menunduk. Tiba- tiba terdengar suara halilintar dan turunlah hujan._

_Flashback end_

" Papa, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya….? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa selama ini kau….kau….. "

Sejenak suasana semakin hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari siapapun. Lucy memeluk erat foto keluarganya. " Papa…mama…..kenapa kalian pergi meninggalkanku ? aku tidak ingin sendirian….aku tidak mau… " tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah hujan semakin turun deras dan suara halilintar semakin menggelegar.

" Maafkan aku, papa…..aku telah bersikap jahat pada papa. Aku yang marah – marah dan mengusir papa ketika datang mengunjungiku. Aku memang anak yang jahat papa….maafkan aku, aku mohon maafkan aku….. hiks…hiks… "

Lalu seluruh spirit Lucy keluar dari dunia mereka.

" Nona Lucy….. " Virgo mendekati Lucy dan memeluknya. Aquarius mendecah kesal. Aries, Taurus, dan Gemini yang berubah menjadi Lucy menangis pilu. Sementara Caancer, leo, Scorpio, Sgitarius, dan Capricorn hanya diam saja.

_Keesokan siangnya…._

_Intro :_

Lucy keluar dari apartment. Ia berlari di tengah hujan menyusuri kota Magnolia. Ia berlari sambil menangis. Tidak peduli pakaiannya, rambutnya, dan tubuhnya basah karena air hujan. Ia berhenti dan menengadah, menatap langit yang kelam tanpa matahari disisinya. Kunci roh bintang masih menggantung di sabuk roknya. Lucy kembali berlari. Tidak jarang ia menabrak orang – orang yang dilaluinya dan tidak jarang pula orang – orang memarahinya tetapi Lucy tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terus berlari.

_She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tears, the tears will not stop raining down_

Lucy terjatuh dan duduk. Ia menunduk dan kembali menangis. Lalu menengadah ke atas dan berteriak.

" Aaaaaaaaaaa…. " suaranya menggema. Dan Lonceng taman kota berdentang menunjukkan angka 12.

_So stand in the rain stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down you stand through the pain _

_You won't drown And one day, whats lost can be found _

_You stand in the rain_

_Intro :_

Lucy berlari menuju mansionnya. Ia berlari menyusuri hutan dan sungai. Cukup jauh dia menyusurinya. Selama perjalanan ia berlari tanpa henti kecuali terjatuh. Saat di depannya ada sebuah batu, ia tersandung dan jatuh. Lutut dan kedua sikutnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah tetapi ia tidak menghiraukannya dan bangkit lalu kembali berlari. Pakaiannya yang kotor karena becek juga tidak ia hiraukan.

_She won't make a sound Alone in this fight with herself and the fears_

_whispering if she stands she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found The only way out is through everything she's running from _

_wants to give up and lie down._

Lucy berlari dan kembali terjatuh menggelinding karena jalan didepannya sedikit menurun. Ia berhenti dekat pohon Sakura. Tubuhnya menghantam batang pohon dan Lucypun pingsan. Lama ia pingsan. Terlintas bayangan mama dan papanya, lalu Natsu, Erza, Levy, Cana, Happy, Gray, Makarov, Mira, Lisanna, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Charle, Hibiki, Bob, Ichiya, Ren, Eve, Lyon, Sherry, Toby, dan Yuka.

_So stand in the rain Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down You stand through the pain _

_You won't drown And one day, whats lost can be found _

_You stand in the rain_

_Intro :_

Lucy tersadar dari pingsannya dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan matanya sukses terbuka. Ia terkejut dan bangkit untuk duduk. Dilihatnya sekitar dan ketika menoleh ke samping kiri, terlihat mansionnya yang masih berdiri kokoh namun tampak sunyi dan usang. Rumput – rumput tumbuh tingggi menghalangi pemandangan menuju mansionnya. Rumput – rumput itu bergoyang terkena guyuran hujan.

_So stand in the rain Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down Stand through the pain _

_You won't drown And one day, whats lost can be found _

Lucy berlari dengan tunggang langgang. Ia kembali terjatuh karena terpeleset namun segera bangkit. Darah mengucur dari dahinya karena menghantam tanah tetapi ia tidak menghiraukannya. Setelah sampai ia segera memasuki gerbang, taman, dan sampailah pada pintu depan rumahnya. Pintu rumahnya tersegel rantai dan gembok. Suasana di dalam sangat sunyi dan gelap. Lucy menunduk dan tertegun lalu kembali menangis. Sikut dan lututnya masih mengelurakan darah. Darah bercampur dengan air hujan mengalir tidak tentu arah.

_So stand in the rain Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down You stand through the pain _

_You won't drown And one day, whats lost can be found _

_You stand in the rain_

_Intro :_

Lucy berjalan meninggalkan mansionnya. Ia berjalan pelan dengan pandangan kosong dan air mata yang masih menetes. Lalu ia terjatuh lagi dan duduk. Lucy kembali menangis. Teringat masa lalu yang ia alami berputar dengan cepat. Kematian ibunya, sikap ayahnya yang dingin dan tidak peduli padanya, ayahnya yang menampik Onigiri pemberian Lucy ketika sedang bekerja, hari ulang tahunnya tanpa ucapan selamat dari ayahnya, Lucy yang kabur dari rumah, Lucy yang mengunjungi rumah dan berdebat dengan papanya setelah serangan Phantom Lord berakhir, kedatangan papanya yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah bankrut dan meminta Lucy untuk ikut dengannya bekerja pada guild Acalypha dan memulai hidup baru. Lucy yang menolaknya mentah – mentah dan mengusirnya dan terakhir….. berita tentang ayahnya yang meninggal satu bulan yang lalu serta kado dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya di setiap hari ulang tahunnya. Lucy menangis pilu namun ada satu tangan yang terulur. Lucy mendongak demi melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu dan Lucy terkejut.

" Juvia…. "

TBC


	3. The Distance Relative, Michelle Lobster

Lucy menangis pilu namun ada satu tangan yang terulur. Lucy mendongak demi melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu dan ternyata…...

" Juvia…. " dan pandangan Lucy pun buram.

Stand in the Rain

Disclaimer : This is Hiro Mashima's Mind. I only lend his Character, ok ?

Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC 100 %, Typho(s), gaje banget

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Family

Juvia POV

Juvia berjalan menuju toko untuk membeli mantel baru karena mantel lama Juvia telah rusak parah. Ketika melewati tanah kososng yang ditumbuhi pepohonan liar, Juvia melihat seseorang tergeletak di jalan. Juvia berlari mendekatinya dan Juvia balikkan tubuhnya.

" Lu-Lucy… " Juvia kaget setengah mati, mengapa Lucy ada di sini ?

" Juvia….. " pandangan Lucy memburam dan Lucy pingsan. Oh tidak. Juvia menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Lucy bangun tetapi gagal. Lucy benar – benar pingsan. Juvia segera memapahnya dan membawanya kembali ke guild.

" Lucy, bertahanlah…. " Juvia benar – benar khawatir. Juvia harus membawa Lucy ke guild.

Normal POV

Juvia membawa pulang Lucy ke Guild. Dengan tangan kiri memapah Lucy dan tangan kanan yang memegang payung, muncul air menyelimuti mereka dan merekapun menghilang.

At the Guild…

Rupanya di guild sudah ramai. Penyihir yang telah kembali dari misi terlihat sedang bercanda tawa, ngobrol, bahkan berkelahi seperti Erza, Elfman, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Cana, Makarov, dan yang lainnya. Di sana juga ada mage dari Blue Pegasus dan Lamia Scale.

" Huh, lagi – lagi kau menghancurkan stasiun ! kita tidak jadi dapat bayaran ! " geram Gray mengadu kepala dengan Natsu.

" Jangan salahkan aku, salah mereka meledekku dengan mengataiku penyihir idiot ! " Natsu tidak mau kalah berdebat dengan Gray.

" Memang kenyataannya begitu, mau bagaimana lagi ? "

" Apa ?! dasar Ice Cube ! Koryū no Hokkō ! "

" Ice Make : Block ! " semburan api Natsu langsung dihalang oleh sihir Gray.

" Ugh, sial ! awas kau- "

" Jika kalian tidak berhenti berkelahi, akan kupenggal kepala kalian dengan pedangku ! " Erza bangkit dari kursi dan mengarahkan pedangnya diantara Natsu dan Gray.

" A-aye ! kami t-tidak b-bertengkar ! " jawab Natsu dan Gray bersaman sembari meringis. Dengan dingin Erza menghunus pedangnya.

" Kau terlalu sangar, Erza " keluh Natsu sweatdrop

" Benar " kata Gray tidak kalah sweatdropnya. Yang lain juga ikut sweatdrop.

" Mau kupenggal ? "

" T-tidak, aku hanya salah bicara " jawab Natsu takut – takut.

" B-benar " jawab Gray menelan ludah.

" Hn, terserahlah " Erza menghela napas dan kembali duduk menikmati cakenya.

Di bar, Bob dan Makarov sedang minum sambil ngobrol.

" Apakah mereka selalu seperti itu ? "

" Begitulah "

" Tidak ada yang berubah, hm ? "

" Begitulah. Ramai, berisik, dan membuatku pusing, tetapi aku tidak marah kepada mereka "

" Ya ya ya itu karena mereka anak – anakmu kan ? "

" Begitulah, hahahaha… " Bob hanya tersenyum simpul dan kembali minum

Di sisi bar, terlihat the trimens bersama Sherry, Laxus, Toby, Lyon, Yuka, dan Gajeel sedang menikmati jus jeruk.

" Huh ! "

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Ren cuek.

" Kemana si blonde celestial itu ? daritadi pagi aku tidak melihatnya ? "

" Maksudmu si blonde Lucy ? "

" Ya, kemana dia ? aku ingin balas dendam atas kekalahanku saat di pulau Galuna ! "

" Kau masih mengingat pertarungan itu ? "

" Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu. Dia harus membayarnya ! Kita bertanding ulang-mmph ! " kata Sherry yang langsung dibekap Toby. Semua orang menoleh ke arah Sherry.

" Jangan teriak – teriak ! " kata Toby melepas bekapannya.

" Maaf " sesal Sherry dengan pipi memerah menahan malu.

" Hn " Yuka hanya menghela napas.

" Hey, Gray, kemana teman satu timmu yang berambut pirang itu ? " Tanya Lyon # Author : tumben akrab, biasanya langsung berkelahi dan ejek – ejekkan kalau bertemu # # Lyon : Ice make : Sword ! # # Author : Kabur… #

" Ah, ya, daritadi aku tidak melihat Lucy, kemana dia ? " Tanya Gray melihat sekitar. Mirajane menunduk dalam – dalam dengan tubuh bergetar. Natsu yang menangkap keganjilan Mira menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung.

" Ada apa, Mira ? "

" Ah, oh, ti-tidak, tidak apa – apa " jawab Mira Gugup. Natsu menyipitkan kedua matanya. Mira yang melihatnya takut – takut dan gugup. Yang lain juga menoleh ke arahnya.

" Ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami ? " Tanya Erza mendekati Mira. Mira semakin ketakutan.

" Oh, ya, apa tadi pagi Lucy ke sini ? " Tanya Levy angkat bicara.

" I-itu…. "

….

…

…

" Lucy…. "

…

" Lucy….., dia…. "

…

" Dia- " tok tok tok, terdengar pintu yang diketuk. Semua mata menoleh ke arah pintu.

" Biar ku bukakan " Max berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut marun panjang dengan mantel kuningnya. Ia berdiri mematung melihat orang - orang yang ada di dalam. Ia melangkah masuk dan berhenti di dekat Max.

" Maaf, benarkah ini Guild Fairy Tail ? "

" Ya, benar, siapa kau dan ada keperluan apa sehingga datang kemari ? " Tanya Makarov turun dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah perempuan itu.

" Namaku Michelle Lobster, aku mencari kakakku, apa kakakku ada di sini ? "

" Eh, memangnya siapa kakakmu ? "

" Ah, lebih tepatnya kakak sepupuku. Aku adalah saudara jauhnya, namany Lucy Heartfillia "

…

…..

….

" Ehhhhhhh…. ? "

" Lu-lucy masih punya saudara ? "

" Setahuku dia hanya punya ayah, ibu, dan para pembantunya "

" Benar, aku tidak bohong, aku saudara jauh kak Lucy, kumohon percayalah padaku. " Semua terkejut mendengar penuturan Michelle dengan nada bergetar dan mata yang berkaca – kaca serta air mata yang hendak tumpah.

" B-baiklah, k-kami memercayaimu. " jawab Makarov takut – takut.

" T-terima kasih " jawab Michelle tersenyum mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

" Tetapi, jika kau saudara jauh Lucy, mengapa dia tidak pernah bicara pada kita ? "

" Karena kami adalah relasi jauh, kami belum pernah bertemu sakalipun. Mungkin dia tidak mengenalku dan yang mengenal keluargaku termasuk aku hanyalah papa dan mamanya. "

" Oh…. "

" Maaf, apakah kak Lucy ada disini ? "

" Tidak, kami seharian ini juga tidak melihat Lucy. Kami baru pulang dari misi "

" Mungkin dia ada di apartemennya "

" Dia tidak ada di apartemennya " jawab Michelle. " Tadi aku sudah ke sana tetapi kata pemilik kos, kak Lucy tidak ada di apartemen. Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak. "

" Benar, Lucy tidak ada di apartemennya. Tadi dia ada di sini sejak pagi jam 6 tetapi kemudian dia pergi " jawab Mira dengan sendu.

" Kemana dia ? "

" Ketika kami sedang mengobrol tentang perasaan Lucy yang tidak enak serta masa lalunya, tiba – tiba datang pelayan Lucy. Dia memberitahu kami bahwa… "

….

" Bahwa ayah Lucy sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu. "

" A-apa ? " semua terkejut mendengar penuturan Mira. Michelle menggelengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang berlinang.

" Ti-tidak….. tidak mungkin….. itu tidak mungkin. Paman….. " tangis Michellepun pecah.

" Michelle…. " Levy mendekati Michelle dan menghiburnya.

" T-tunggu, kalau Lucy tidak ada di apartemen, jangan – jangan…. "

" Dia pergi ke mansionnya ! "

" Eh ? " dan saat itu muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna biru di tengah orang – orang yang ada di situ. Muncul Juvia dengan memapah Lucy yang terluka.

" Juvia…. "

TBC


	4. New Cousin

Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru di tengah orang – orang yang ada di situ. Semua orang menoleh ke arah lingkaran sihir tersebut. Muncul Juvia yang memapah Lucy yang terluka sambil menggenggam payung.

" Juvia….. "

Stand in the Rain

Disclaimer : This is Hiro Mashima's Mind. I only lend his Character, ok ?

Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC 100 %, Typho(s), gaje banget

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Family

" Lu-Lucy…. "

" Lucy….! " Mirajane, Michelle, Natsu, Gray, dan Erza berlari ke arah Juvia. Mirajane dan Erza membantu Juvia memapah Lucy.

" Apa yang terjadi ? "

" Jet, Droy, tolong bawa Lucy ke kamar atas. Wendy, ikut aku ke kamar atas. "

" Ya " Mirajane dan Wendy mengikuti Jet dan Droy yang memapah Lucy ke kamar atas.

" Apa yang terjadi pada Lucy ? "

" Tadi, saat Juvia berjalan di jalan raya dekat kebun, Juvia menemukan Lucy yang pingsan di jalan. Juvia segera berlari ke arahnya dan berusaha menyadarkannya tetapi tidak berhasil. Lalu Juvia bawa Lucy ke sini. " jelas Juvia.

" Kakak….. " tangis Michelle kembali pecah. Levy mendekati Michelle dan mengelus bahunya untuk menghiburnya.

" Lucy pasti baik – baik saja " hibur Levy sementara Michelle masih menangis.

" Bagaimana dengan keadaan Lucy ? " tanya Mira. Mira dan Wendy ada di kamar atas. Jet dan Droy sudah keluar meninggalkan mereka. Lucy sudah berganti baju dan rambut serta tubuhnya sudah mengering.

" Lucy terkena demam dan suhunya tinggi sekali. "

" Lucy….. " Mira menatap lucy sedih. Lalu terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

" Masuk " lau masuklah Michelle.

" Kakak….. " Michelle mendekati Lucy yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Mira melangkah minggir untuk member jalan bagi Michelle. Ditatapnya Lucy dengan air mata yang berlinang.

" Lebih baik kita keluar. Biarkan Michelle bersama Lucy " Mira dan Wendypun pergi meninggalkan Lucy dan Michelle.

" Belasan tahun tidak bertemu…aku senang bisa bertemu kakak…..tetapi mengapa…..aku bertemu kakak dengan kondisi seperti ini ? " Michelle memeluk Lucy erat.

" Kakak, ini aku, Michelle, adik sepupumu. Aku tahu kakak begini karena kematian paman kakak tidak sendirian….masih ada aku ….. "

" Kakak, cepat sembuh ya ? aku akan ada di sini menemani kakak. Kakak cepat sembuh….aku rindu kakak… " Michelle membelai rambut Lucy dan juga wajahnya. Lalu ia tertidur di samping kiri Lucy dengan tangan menumpu kepala di kasur dan duduk di kursi. Dari arah lain, sesosok bayangan bertengger di ranting pohon dekat dengan kamar tersebut.

" Lucy Heartfilia … Michelle Lobster… Bersiaplah menghadapi kematian kalian….Hahahahaha….! " dan sosok itupun menghilang.

" Bagaimana keadaan Lucy ? " Tanya Natsu. Mira menunduk sementara Wendy hanya menghela napas.

" Lucy terkena demam dan suhunya cukup tinggi. Perlu beberapa hari agar suhu demamnya turun normal. " jelas Wendy. Natsu hanya menghela napas.

" Kasihan Lucy… "

" Ya, maksud hati ingin mengajaknya duel, apa daya….ya…. " Sherry angkat bahu dan menghela napas.

" Kau ini, masih saja mengingat tentang itu " gerutu toby yang mulai kesal kembali. Sherry hanya mencibir.

" Bisakah kalian diam !? " Tanya Lyon datar. Toby dan Sherry berhenti bertengkar sementara Ren, Hibiki, dan Eve hanya menghela napas.

" Kita hanya bisa berharap Lucy cepat sembuh " simpul Makarov. Ada yang mengangguk, menghela napas, diam, dan ada yang menunduk.

*********** Sky Lord ************

Sudah berhari – hari Lucy terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dikarenakan suhu demamnya masih tinggi. Michelle dan yang lain masih harap – harap cemas menunggu kesadaran Lucy. Michelle juga selalu setia menjaga Lucy dan merawatnya. Tekadnya hanya satu, melihat Lucy sadar dan memeluknya, lalu berbagi cerita serta canda tawa.

Lucy POV

_Aku ada dimana ? mengapa suasananya gelap sekali dan….tidak ada cahaya satupun ?_

" _Lucy….. "_

_Suara siapa itu ? sepertinya suara itu tidak asing di telingaku_

" _Lucy….. "_

_Suara yang lain. Tetapi mengapa suaranya juga terdengar familiar ? _

" _Lucy….. " panggil kedua suara itu bersamaan dan muncullah dua buah cahaya yang menyilaukan. Cahaya itupun meredup. Lalu, berdiri dua orang paruh baya di depan Lucy._

" _Mama….Papa…. "_

" _Lucy…. "_

" _Mama….papa….kenapa…kenapa kalian pergi meninggalkanku…. "_

…_.._

" _Aku tidak ingin sendirian…."Air mata turun membasahi pipinya_

" _Maafkan kami…. Sebenarnya kami tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, tetapi ini sudah menjadi takdir….. sekali lagi maafkan kami…. "_

" _Mama… papa… "_

" _Papa juga minta maaf. Selama hidup papa selalu berbuat kasar padamu, sering mengabaikanmu, tidak pedulian dan perhatian padamu. Bahkan papa tidak pernah menyayangi dan merawatmu "_

" _Aku sudah memaafkan papa….. "_

" _Kau berhak membenci papa dan marah pada papa karena papa tahu, dosa papa begitu banyak terhadapmu bahkan juga pada ibumu….."_

" _Aku tidak membenci papa dan aku tidak marah pada papa. Dulu memang aku sempat membenci papa tetapi sekarang aku sudah memaafkan papa. Aku juga minta maaf karena dulu pernah mengusir papa dan membentak papa saat terakhir kali kita bertemu. Aku benar – benar minta maaf…. " kata Lucy sambil menangis_

" _Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar. Papa pantas mendapatkan itu semua "_

" _Papa….. "_

" _Perlu kau ketahui, kau tidak sendirian…. "_

" _Eh, maksud mama…. "Layla dan Judopun menghilang._

" _Mama….mama….tunggu aku….mama….maksud mama apa….mama…papa…. "_

" _Kakak…. "_

_Eh ? suara ini….? siapa ?_

" _Kakak….. "_

_Siapa ? lembut sekali suaranya_

" _Kakak, bangun….. "_

_Siapa ?_

" _Kakak…. Bangun….kakak…. "_

_Suara siapa itu ?_

" _Kakak, bangun…..ini aku…adik sepupumu…. "_

" _Eh….. ? "_

" _Kakak, aku merindukanmu….cepatlah sadar…. "_

_Eh ?_

End of Lucy POV

" Kakak, aku merindukanmu….cepatlah sadar…. " tangan dan kedua mata Lucy sedikit bergerak. Michelle yang mlihatnya terkejut.

" Kakak…. "

TBC


	5. You

" Kakak, aku merindukanmu….cepatlah sadar…. " tangan dan kedua mata Lucy sedikit bergerak. Michelle yang mlihatnya terkejut.

" Kakak…. "

Stand in the Rain

Disclaimer : This is Hiro Mashima's Mind. I only lend his Character, ok ?

Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC 100 %, Typho(s), gaje banget

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Family

Michelle hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia menatap intens tangan kanan Lucy. Terlihat jari – jari Lucy sedikit bergerak. Michelle kembali terkejut dan keluar menuju tangga. Natsu dan yang lain yang berada di bawah menoleh ke atas dan mendapati Michelle yang terpana.

" Michelle, ada apa ? " Tanya Levy yang duduk di sebelah Bisca.

" Ka-kakak….. " ucapnya terbata dengan masih terpana.

" Luce….ada apa dengannya ? apa dia sudah sadar ? " Tanya Natsu segera berdiri. Michelle mengangguk dan Natsu terkejut. Yang lain juga kecuali freed, Laxus, dan Gajeel.

" Benarkah ? "

" Ya, tadi aku melihat jari tangan kak Lucy bergerak sedikit. "

" Aku akan ke atas " Wendy diikuti Mirajane berjalan menuju atas. Natsu, Gray, dan Erza juga menyusul ke atas. Michelle kembali ke kamar. Setelah sampai, Wendy memeriksa kondisi Lucy.

" Bagaimana ? "

" Demamnya sudah turun. Tinggal istirahat selama 1-2 hari. "

" Syukurlah " Mirajane, Natsu, Gray dan Erza bernafas lega dan tersenyum. Mata Michelle berkaca – kaca dan langsung memeluk kakaknya, menangis.

" Kakak….. "

Mirajane dan yang lain turun menuju bar. Yang lain menoleh ke arah mereka dan Mirajane kembali berkutat dengan gelas – gelas.

" Bagaimana keadaan Lucy ? " Tanya Cana sambil menggoyang – nggoyangkan gentong bir.

" Dia sudah baikan. Demamnya sudah turun dan tinggal beristirahat selama 1 atau dua hari. " jelas Mirajane tersenyum.

" Syukurlah " Cana menghela napas lega dan meminum birnya.

" Syukurlah Lucy sudah sembuh " kata Hibiki tersenyum senang. Saat ini ia, the Trimens, Natsu, Gray, dan Lamia Scale, berkumpul di pojokkan bersama Laxus dan Gajeel.

" Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu " kata Sherry antusias. Yuka hanya sweatdrop dan Toby mendengus kesal. Natsu dan Gray bingung melihat ekspresi Toby dan kata – kata Sherry.

" Maksudnya apa ? " Tanya Gray menaikkan satu alisnya

" Bu-bukan apa – apa, jangan didengarkan, " kata Toby gugup

" Yo, Blonde Celestial, cepat sembuh dan kita bertanding ulang-mmmph " lagi – lagi Lucy dibekap Toby dengan tangan kirinya. Natsu dan Gray terkejut mendengarnya sementara Lyon mendengus kesal. The Trimens hanya cuek dan menghela napas.

" B-bertanding ulang ? " Natsu cengo mendengarnya

" Apa maksudnya ? " Graypun terperanjat mendengarnya.

" Benar – benar seperti anak kecil " ejek Gajeel

" Jika kau bicara demikian, ku cincang kau ! " ancam Toby sadis. Sherry berusaha melepas bekapan Toby. Akhirnya, Sherry bisa lepas dari bekapan Toby.

" Kau ini ! " gerutu Sherry kesal.

" Jaga sikapmu, Sherry ! " aura hitam muncul dari arah Lyon. Yang lain merinding ketakutan kecuali Hibiki. Hibiki bangkit dan menatap ke arah Wendy.

" Bolehkah aku menjenguk Lucy ? "

" Boleh. " Hibiki tersenyum miris. Ren, Eve, Ichiya, Laxus, Gajeel, dan Lyon bangkit.

" Apakah kami juga boleh ikut ? "

" Boleh " dan mereka berjalan menuju kamar di lantai dua. Setelah sampai, Lyon membuka pintu dan terlihat lucy yang masih istirahat. Wajahnya sudah tidak memerah lagi tetapi masih ada sisa peluh akibat demam. Hibiki terdiam melihat Lucy dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tenang dan damai. Teringat ia dan Lucy yang bertarung melawan Oracion Seis, ia yang jatuh ke dalam kegelapan, ia yang terpana melihat Lucy kewalahan melawan Angel, dan ia yang mengirimkan Uranometria lewat sihir transformasinya. Ren yang melihatnya menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung.

" Ada apa, Hibiki ? " Tanya Ren menepuk bahu Hibiki, berusaha membangunkannya dari lamunannya…..

" Tidak, tidak apa - apa " jawab Hibiki tersenyum tipis dan menatap Lucy. Ren hanya menghela napas.

" Kasihan ya, Lucy…sudah kehilangan ibunya, sekarang kehilangan ayahnya. "

" Benar, kini ia jadi yatim piatu dan sendirian " Eve menghela napas. Yang lain hanya diam.

" Tetapi dia tidak sepenuhnya sendirian. Masih ada Michelle, saudara sepupu Lucy. "

" Benar juga ada anggota Fairy Tail. Jadi Lucy tidak akan sendirian. Masa suram cukup sampai disini. " yang lain tersenyum kecuali Laxus dan Gajeel.

" Aku jadi ingat saat aku menyiksa Bunny Girl habis – habisan ketika ia dikurung. Walau terluka parah dia tetap bisa melawan kata – kataku. " laxus tersenyum kecil melihat Lucy yang masih tertidur.

" Ngh…. " Laxus dan yang lain menoleh. Jari – jari tangan Lucy bergerak. Laxus dan yang lain terkejut dan mendekati Lucy.

" Lucy….. " perlahan kedua mata Lucy terbuka. Masih samar – samar terlihat olehnya. Perlahan pandangannya jelas. Terlihat Hibiki, ren, dan Eve yang tersenyu dan Laxus serta Gajeel yang masih diam.

" Lucy….. "

" Akhirnya kau sadar "

" Bunny Girl "

" Cepat panggil yang lain ! " perintah Ren

" Baik " Eve keluar kamar menuju lantai bawah.

" Teman – teman, Lucy sudah sadar ! " semua menoleh kea rah Eve dengan tatapan terkejut.

" Benarkah ? "

" Lucy…. " Eve mengangguk. Semua bersorak senang. Mereka berlari menuju lantai atas bersama Eve.

" Dimana aku ? "

" Kau ada di kamar atas guild Fairy Tail "

" Mengapa aku ada di sini ? apa yang terjadi ? "

" Kau ditemukan Juvia dalam keadaan pingsan. Kau kehujanan dan demam. Pakainamu juga basah, lalu kau dibawa ke mari. "

" Oh, berapa laam aku tidak sadarkan diri ? "

" Hampir dua minggu "

" Lama juga, maaf ya, aku merepotkan kalain semua " Lucy menunduk dengan senyum miris.

" Tidak apa –apa "

" Luce ! " pintu terbuka dan terlihat Natsu bersama yang lain.

" Na-Natsu ? "

" Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu " Natsu langsung memeluk Lucy erat. Waajah Lucy langsung memerah dan yang lain cengo melihatnya.

" Na-Natsu…. " wajah Lucy masih memerah namun ia tersenyum. " terima kasih, kalian sudah menolongku dan khawatir padaku. " Natsu melepas pelukannya dan menatap Lucy.

" Sama- sama. Sesama teman kan haris saling tolong menolong dan saling peduli, ya kan teman – teman ? " tanya Natsu menoleh pada teman – temannya.

" Ya…! " jawab semuanya dengan semangat.

" Teman – teman…. " mata Lucy berkaca – kaca. Air matapun mengalir di pipinya.

" Tetapi…ada yang jauh lebih khawatir dan jauh len=bih merindukanmu "

" Eh ? siapa ? "

" Dia….. "Natsu dan yang lain memberi jalan pada Michelle. Terlihat Michelle yang berkaca – kaca dan menghambur mendekati Lucy.

" Kakak…. " Michelle memeluk Lucy dan menagis sejadi – jadinya. Lucy terperanjat melihatnya sementara yang lain hanya diam tersenyum.

" K-kau….. "

" Kakak….akhirnya kau sembuh…..akhirnya kau bangun….syukurlah….aku sangat khawatir…. Aku sangat merindukanmu…..belasan tahun tidak bertemu…..saat bertemu malahn kondisimu seperti ini….aku jadi sedih….huaaaaaa….. " lucy hanya cengo+sweatdrop melihat tingkah Michelle.

" K-kau…..b-bisa lepaskan pelukanmu ? aku tidak bisa bernapas " Michelle terkejut dan langsung melepas pelukannya. Dengan meringis ia membungkuk meminta maaf.

" Maaf aku tidak sengaja. Aku begitu sengan melihatmu sadar jadinya…. " kata Michelle kikuk. Lucy menghela napas dan tersenyum.

" Tidak apa – apa "

" Bagaimana ? sudah baikkan ? "

" Hm " jawab lucy mengangguk.

" Bolehkah saku mengganggu sebentar ? aku ingin mengecek kondisi Lucy " tanya Wendy.

" Wendy ? "

" Lucy….. " dan mereka berpelukan. Lucy melepaskan pelukannya dan Wendy memeriksa kondisi Lucy.

" Syukurlah Lucy benar- benar sudah kembali sehat "

" Syukurlah " jawab Erza tersenyum senang. Begitu pula Gray.

" E-Erza ? G-Gray ? "

" Ya, ini kami " mata :Lucy kembali berkaca – kaca. Gray dan Erza memeluk lucy dan tangis lucypun poecah. Teringat dulu saat pelayannya mengatakan bahwa papanya meninggal.

" Hiks…hiks… Erza….Gray….. "

" Ya, ini kami…sudah jangan bersedih…. Kami di sini….. " dibelainya rambut Lucy dengan sayang sementara Lucy masih menangis.

" Erza….papa…. "

" Ya kami tahu " lalu Erza dan Gray melepas pelukannya. Erza mebasuh air mata Lucy. Lucy , masih terisak.

" Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kami senang melihatnya "

" Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Lyon… " Lucy yang melihatnya terpana. Matanya membelalak ementara the Trimens tersenyum senang.

" Hai Blonde Celestial… " sapa Sherry

" Sherry…. " Lucy memeluk erat Sherry. Sherry membalas pelukannya dan kemudian membalas pelukannya.

" Lucy….. " teriak Levy yang menghambur ke arah lucy. Senyum Lucy terkembang melihat Levy, Cana, dan Mira yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Mereka berpelukan kembali.

" Syukurlah lucy sudah sembuh. Juvua senang melihatnya "

" Juvia…. " teringat saat ia melihat juvia di jalan saat dirinya akan pingsan. Mereka berpeklukan dan sebuh suara menginterupsi mereka.

" Kakak…. " Lucy menoleh ke arah Michelle. Teringat akn mimpinya yaitu bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya dan kata – kata papanya sebelum meninggal serta sebiuah suara asing dalam mimpinya.

" _Perlu kau ketahui, kau tidak sendirian…. "_

" _Eh, maksud mama…. "Layla dan Judopun menghilang._

" _Mama….mama….tunggu aku….mama….maksud mama apa….mama…papa…. "_

" _Kakak…. "_

_Eh ? suara ini….? siapa ?_

" _Kakak….. "_

_Siapa ? lembut sekali suaranya_

" _Kakak, bangun….. "_

_Siapa ?_

" _Kakak…. Bangun….kakak…. "_

_Suara siapa itu ?_

" _Kakak, bangun…..ini aku…adik sepupumu…. "_

" _Eh….. ? "_

" _Kakak, aku merindukanmu….cepatlah sadar…. "_

_Eh ?_

" K-Kau…. "

TBC


End file.
